


Golden Days of Summer

by Amrynth



Series: AU August- Critical Role Edition [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Beau has a crush on Yasha, F/F, Gen, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: Beau doesn't want to be at summer camp because summer camp is stupid.  And yet here she is.





	Golden Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of Au Yeah AUgust is "Summer Camp". It's been a lot of fun exploring the voices of different Critical Role characters.

Beau threw her bag onto one of the last empty bunks in the cabin, then immediately shoved it onto the floor to throw herself onto the bed. She turned her back to the rest of the cabin, quiet conversation coming to a temporary, startled halt when she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the wall. She didn’t want to be there, she wanted to be anywhere but at that stupid summer camp. Except her stupid father had made her go. Stupid dad. Stupid summer camp. Stupid everything. 

“Okay I think everyone is here. Everyone? Hello. Can I get your attention?” 

She refused to roll over, refused to give them her attention, but the person with the cheerful voice kept talking. 

“Good. Hello, my name is Pike and I’m the counselor in this cabin. I thought before dinner we could get to know each other a little. Let’s go around the room. Why don’t you tell us your name and something you want us to know about you. I guess my fact is that I’m a cleric of Sarenrae and I like baking.” 

“Oh. Me first. Hello, I’m Jester. I’m very happy to meet all of you I am sure we’ll be good friends. I like to paint and draw and I like to read books but my mama says that sometimes the books I read are technically a little too old. Technically I think that if she leaves it out then technically it’s okay if I read it, you know?” 

It was going to make Beau go crazy if she didn’t at least roll over to see who was talking. She rolled onto the other side and kept her arms crossed so it would be clear she wasn’t here to make friends or partake in the camp experience. Jester was apparently a blue tiefling, wearing a lot of lace and ribbons. Based on who started talking next, Beau guessed Pike was the gnome beside her. 

Now introducing herself was a dwarf, her clothing was just enough out of fashion that Beau guessed she must have gotten what she could at a thrift store. “I’m Keg.”

“Do you have anything you want to share, Keg?” Pike asked.

“No.” 

There was an awkward pause before Pike moved onto the next person. 

“I’m Vex’ahlia and I’m going to be a baroness one day.” She was a scrawny half-elf, all shoulders and elbows and dark hair and if she was going to be a baroness one day, Beau was going to join a monastic order. 

Beau was next and she just crossed her arms, staring at Pike as though challenging her to make her introduce herself or offer a fun fact about herself. What sort of fun fact did Beau have? She hated her dad? He’d told her she was going to camp or she was going to jail and she’d picked this hellhole because there was a greater chance she was going to get eaten by a bear and an equal chance of food poisoning? 

“Okay, well hopefully you’ll feel like sharing at the end,” Pike didn’t let her smile fall and moved to the next member of their cabin. 

A few people introduced themselves and Beau was just starting to get bored when the last member of their cabin walked in. She was tall with wide shoulders and pale skinned. Her eyes were two different colors and looked around the inside of the cabin like she wasn’t certain she was in the right place. Beau flushed and got to her feet with a thump. 

“I’m Beau. And I bu- like uh I’m run good.”

Someone snorted and Beau thought it might be Keg but she wasn’t sure. 

“Oh. Cool. I’m Yasha.”

Beau was pretty sure Pike was talking again and then she was jogging to keep up as they all left for dinner. Camp was still stupid. Technically.


End file.
